Secretclan Roleplay
Echokit put her head on her paws, bored. Amberpaw went over to Echokit. "Are you okay?"(Ambersky is still an apprentice right now) "AMBERPAW!" Echokit yelled, seeing an oppertunity to un-boredafy herself. "WHAT!" Amberpaw meowed loudly, looking over at Skykit, who was taking a nap. "Stop yelling! you'll wake up Skykit!" She meowed, flicking with her tail where the cream and ginger she-kit was napping. Echokit wiggled her haunches and sprung at Amberpaw.... Missing and landing on Shadowpaw..... Who was not happy. "Echokit!" Shadowpaw yelped. They both then scampered off fighting into the distance. Amberpaw sighed. "Kits!" she meowed tiredly. Edgewood padded tiredly over to sit down next to Amberpaw. cat-chuckling. "They're not that bad. Just hyper." Amberpaw sighed. "I know, Edgewood," Looking at Skykit, she mewed, "Great. They woke up Skykit!" Edgewood cat-chuckled again. "She would have woken up soon anyway. Kits just can't seem to stay asleep." Amberpaw sighed again. "I'd better be going. Bluefrost is probally looking for me." Edgewood nodded. "Bye!" Amberpaw nodded a goodbye and ran out to where her mentor, Bluefrost was sitting. "What are we doing today?" "Hunting." "Yay!" (Now i'm doing Skykit's point of view) "Hello, there,Skykit." Edgewood greeted. "Hi Edgewood!" Skykit replied, one eye on a butterfly flying nearby. Edgewood felt increasingly sorry for the butterfly. Skykit Jumped for it, missing it. "Mouse dung!" she meowed angrily. Echokit somehow broke away from Shadowpaw and jumped at the butterfly, too, also missing. Both kits jumped for the butterfly and instaed of getting the butterfly, they hit each other by accident. "OW!" Echokit yelped. "OW!" Skykit sqeaked. "Stupid butterfly! We will kill you!" Echokit shouted, mad now. "Yes we will!" Skykit agreed angrily. "CHAAAARGE!" Echokit screamed, bounding to the butterfly. Skykit jumped again, only to land on Echokit. The butterfly fluttered away. "Awwwww....Skykit...." Echokit whimpered. "It got awaaayyyy... please get off of me now." Skykit jumped off Echokit, Seeing that Amberpaw and Bluefrost had returned from hunting. "Amberpaw's back!!!" "Yay!" Echokit cheered. The two kits ran torwards Amberpaw, who nearly dropped the rabbit she was holding. "Wow, Amberpaw, that rabbit is HUGE!" Echokit gasped. "Did you catch it on your own?" Skykit squealed. "How much do you think it weighs?" Echokit asked. Amberpaw replyed,"Yes I did catch it on my own. It weighs a LOT." "And....I guess were not allowed to eat it and it goes to the elders who will be happy to have such a nice juicy peice of prey?" Echokit asked again, having heard similar lectures before and not wanting to hear them again. Amberpaw shook her head. She replied, "The elders have already been fed. This goes on the fresh-kill pile." YES! Thought Echopaw. "Then...can we have it?" She asked, eyes sparkling with hope. Amberpaw nodded."Sure! If you can carry it." Echokit was really, really happy. "C'mon, Skykit!" She said through her teeth, heaving it towards the clearing, just bareley moving it. Skykit grabbed it in her teeth."Amberpaw was right! It IS heavy! Echokit let out a muffled sigh. "I wonder where the other kits are..." (I'll make more kits, because this rabbit is ours. THIS. IS. SPARTAAA!) Meanwhile, Cinderwing was seriously ticking Shadowpaw off. Amberpaw walked over to listen. "Why, you..." Shadowpaw growled. "Show respect to your elders, Shadowkit!" Cinderwing cat-chuckled, quietly adding "So much fun to tease..." Granitekit went over to help Skykit and Echokit. Skykit meowed, "Thanks!" The three pulled it to the clearing and started nomming on it. "Mmm! This is GOOD!" Skykit said. "Mind if I join you?" Songkit meowed, Running out of the nursery. Echokit cat-giggled. "Of course you can! This thing is huge!" "It's good!" Echokit began to nomm more and let out a muffled "Yurp!" as Shadowpaw groweled at Cinderwing. Skykit ate as she heard the apprentice argue with her mentor. "Because it's good for your health!" Cinderwing teased. "I'm fine! I don't need to circle trees every day! It's completely pointless!" Skykit stiffled a giggle. "But if you do it your legs will be stronger!" "I am not humiliating myself in front of you anymore than I already DO!" Skykit just managed not to purr in amusement. "Shut up! I'm not doing it. Shut up, Shut up shut up shut up." Shadowpaw growled, scrambling into the apprentice den as fast as she could. Cinderwing doubled over cat-laughing, and Echopaw giggled. Skykit rolled on the ground laughing. Echokit tried not to giggle as she noticed there wasn't mach rabbit left. "Awww..." "Maybe someone will catch another rabbit tomorrow." "One can only hope." Echokit sighed. Granitekit went over to the nursurey to do whatever Granitekit does on days like this. Skykit followed him to take another nap. (Okay, I'm Amberpaw again) Edgekit went off to scout for another butterfly as Shadowpaw grumbled angrily about what a nuisance Cinderwing was. (I iz Shadowpaw^^) Amberpaw trotted up to her. "What's wrong?" "Cinderwing and his twisted idea of fun. Now go away." (Shadow is a girl and please don't go away) "Well, Cinderwing will be Cinderwing." Amberpaw said, ignoring Shadowpaw saying go away. "An idiotic mouse-brained fur ball who doesn't know when to freaking stop." Amberpaw ignored Shadowpaw, and said, "So, how was your day?"(G'mornin!) Shadowpaw growled. (Eh heh... 11' oclock and I just woke up....) Amberpaw meowed,"My day was pretty good. I caught a rabbit and gave it to the kits." "I'm sure they were happy about that." Shadowpaw mumbled. Amberpaw meowed,"They loved it! " "Of course they did. Kits love to drain the fresh kill pile when the learn to eat meat." Shadowpaw cat-smirked, remembering the clan complaining to her about Echokit. "Skykit loved it, and she's only one moon old!" Shadowpaw stiffled a cat-chuckle. "Anyway, dispite Cinderwing, how was your day?" "Fine, I suppose. What about you?" "Pretty good." "Huh." Amberpaw walked torwards the apprentice's den, hoping to take a nap before hunting. (Okay, I'm Songkit now) Shadowpaw went to the forest to walk off her frustration. Echokit was bored again. "Are you bored again, Echokit?" Songkit meowed. "Yeah. Wanna play mossball?" "Sure!" Echokit went to searcch for moss. Songkit followed her. As they passed Skykit, she woke up. "Are you playing mossball?" "Yep. Want to join us?" "Sure!" Echokit went into the medicine cat den and brought out some moss, then threw it. Songkit caught it and threw it to Skykit. Echokit watched intently. Skykit threw it to Echokit. Echokit caught it and ran. Skykit and Songkit ran after her. Echokit ran behind the nursery. "Come back, Echokit!" Echokit threw it to Songkit. Songkit threw it back. Echokit threw it to Skykit. (This isn't boring or pointless at all.) Skykit missed it, but because she saw a butterfly and abandoned the game to chase it. Echokit noticed Shadowpaw's tail and decided to bite it. Songkit ran after her. ...it was Cinderwing's tail. Songkit stopped abruptly. Cinderwing started chasing both of them. Songkit squeaked,"Skykit! Help!" Skykit ran torwards her, than saw who was chasing them, than ran also. "Both of you, get back here!" He yelled playfully, obviously cat-laughing. Skykit ran torwards Amberpaw, who was returning from a nap. (Skykit's point of view now) "Amberpaw! Cinderwing's chasing us!" "Bwahahaaa!" Cinderwing laughed. Skykit turned around, an idea popping up in her mind. "Songkit! Echokit! Follow me!" Echokit scampered toward her. Songkit did as well. Skykit slid past Cinderwing, getting back up and running. EchOkit did the same, and Cinderwing facepalmed with his paw. Songkit slid past him as well. "Noooooooooooooo!!!!" Cinderwing yoweled in defeat. Skykit meowed, "I knew that would work!" Echokit cat-laughed. Skykit meowed, "So what do you want to do now?"(Going on a road trip for a week, but I can still roleplay for a minute, though) (Okayz, sorry for da wait) "Uhhhh.... annoy Shadowpaw?" (Annoying-the answer to anything) "Okay." Shadowpaw heard this and slowly padded away. "SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!!!" Skykit said.(I'm back :)) (YAAAAAY! BLUEY!) Shadowpaw's eyes widened and her fur bristled. She knew that she could not escape the evil Skykit. Skykit trotted up to Shadowpaw. "Hi! What are you doing? Can I come too?" "N-no..." Shadowpaw said, still shaking. "PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease--" Echokit joined in. Shadowpaw's eye twitched. "PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease--" "SHUT UP!" Shadowpaw screamed, although she was afraid of what kind of torture her mentor would throw at her as punishment for screaming at kits (I AM SOOO SORRY!). Skykit meowed, "Does that mean you'll let us do that now?"(It's okay, i'm sorry for waiting so long D:)